The Journal
by storyteller1425
Summary: Annabeth decides to keep a journal to record her summer experience. Along the way, she rediscovers the power of friendship and love with her best friend, Percy. Based on a true story.


**A/N: I'm back! Hello all of my dear readers. Welcome to another oneshot from the one and only me. Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I would have done it some time last week, but I had trouble writing it and then I had to get my beta to approve, and the like. Anyway, at least you get this now.**

**What I put in the summary was true: I based this oneshot off of a true story. One of my friends is having denial issues with her should-be boyfriend. We're all rooting for them to be together, but she won't listen.**

**So, this oneshot is dedicated to _buzzlessbee_ for reasons you will never know, my dear friend. ;)**

**Also, special thanks to my new beta _Cassie's Neighbor_ - Guys, this girl right here is one heck of a writer. I'm serious. If you haven't checked out her work by now, you are crazy. Go read her stories! They are super freaking good, amazing. She is a fantastic writer and just an awesome person in general. Love ya, Cass!**

****Full Summary: Annabeth decides to keep a journal to record her summer experience. Along the way, she rediscovers the power of friendship and love with her best friend Percy. Watch, or rather, read as Annabeth expresses her inner thoughts on what could possibly be a life-changing summer.****

**Enjoi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 21, 2011<strong>_

I saw Percy for the first time in 7 months. I can't believe how much he's changed in that amount of time. His hair is longer now and it looks like he's worked out a bit more. But he's still Percy; he's still my best friend.

We went out for some coffee in a corner cafe a few blocks from my apartment. We caught up for the missed time during the year. It's hard to keep in touch when you live on opposite sides of New York City. Not to mention, school is keeping us both busy, now that he's finally found a school that won't kick him out after a year there. Hopefully. I mean, he's in his second year already.

Anyway, it's summer now, so we'll have much more time to hang out. I'm not telling anyone this, especially not Percy, but I'm actually really excited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 25, 2011<strong>_

We ran into Rachel today. I hadn't seen her since Christmas either. It's harder to reach her than Percy since she has to go to school up in New Hampshire. After saying "hi" and giving her a hug, Percy had to go meet Grover for something. He told us it was urgent. I didn't mind and neither did Rachel. In fact, she seemed eager to talk to me alone.

"What is it, Rachel?" I asked her once Percy was gone.

"You like Percy, don't you?" That's Rachel for you, always the blunt one.

I stared at her in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm talking about the fact that you have a crush on him."

"I do not!" I protested. And I really don't. The concept is just too weird for me.

Again, she rolled her eyes at me. "Denial."

But she dropped the subject and moved on to talk about some guy she had met in an art gallery. I really can't remember all that she had said. The whole time, her words echoed in my head.

_You have a crush on him_.

That's ridiculous. I can't believe she could ever believe that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 1, 2011<strong>_

Percy confessed to me that he liked someone. And he'd done it totally out of the blue. One moment we were watching a movie in his apartment, the next he's blurting out his crush to me.

"Her name's Calypso," he told me. "I met her at a swim meet when she went to watch her brother."

"Oh," was the smart response I'd given him.

Was it wrong of me to feel a little bit angry? Maybe even sad? And no, I am not jealous. I absolutely refuse to believe that I am jealous of some girl Percy likes. So what if he does? I don't care. It doesn't have anything to do with me.

Anyway, I missed half of the movie listening to him blab on about how pretty Calypso was or how kind and thoughtful she was.

Calypso this. Calypso that.

It's sickening.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 3, 2011<strong>_

Apparently, Percy is taking Calypso out to dinner tonight. He'd called this morning to inform me of that in a very excited voice.

"I really think she could be the one, Annabeth," he'd said.

I sighed. "I don't know Percy. You've practically just met her."

"I know, but I've never felt this way about a girl before," he insisted, though there was something off about his tone.

"Just," I let out a long breath, "do what makes you happy, alright?"

"Thanks, Wise Girl." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Anytime, Seaweed Brain," I murmured before hanging up.

Maybe I'll ask Thalia to come over tonight; even Rachel, since she's staying in her dad's New York apartment. They'll help me keep my mind off of things.

Is my heart supposed to feel like it's being squeezed?

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 8, 2011<strong>_

Today was an exceptionally hot day. We all decided to drive out to the beach because it was so hot.

The whole crew came along: Thalia, Rachel, Grover and his girlfriend, Juniper, Nico, the Stoll brothers, Percy.

And of course, the (in)famous Calypso.

It was the first time any of us met her. I think Percy wanted to make sure we would approve.

He was right, though. She is very pretty, beautiful even, with wavy caramel-colored hair that's kept to perfection and bright brown eyes. It's so hard to hate her because she's just so _nice_. She makes you feel guilty about everything. That's how nice she is.

I don't think that's normal.

At the beach, she was the sight for all guys and the envy of all girls, considering her bathing suit.

She and Percy immediately set out for the water. I was happy with sitting under an umbrella and reading a good book. However, I was fuming inside as I listened to the couple splashing and giggling in the water.

"Somebody's jealous," a voice sing-songed.

I saw Thalia plop down beside me with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I am not."

She rolled her eyes and drawled out, "Sure."

I groaned. "Why does everyone think I like him?"

"Who?" asked Rachel as she sat on my other side.

Thalia answered for me, "Percy."

Rachel gave a delighted gasp. "Oh! I know! She makes it so obvious."

So that's how I spent my beach day: listening to Thalia and Rachel talk about me as if I weren't there, with a background soundtrack of Percy and Calypso's water adventures.

And all the while, I was slamming my book against my forehead, hoping it would knock me out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 14, 2011<strong>_

I did something that endangered my friendship with Percy last night.

We were celebrating his birthday early because Sally, his mom, is leaving for a business trip tomorrow. It was a small party at his house, with just the few of us.

Dinner was amazing; Sally makes the best blue food ever. Then, it was time for Percy to open his presents. He always insists that we don't get him anything, but nobody ever listens to him.

Percy was sitting in the middle of his couch. Calypso sat to his left, practically on his lap (Nico coughed something very rude. It rhymed with "bore."). I was to his right, the spot that's been mine since we were kids; it's kind of tradition.

Percy started opening his presents immediately. One by one, he opened them until we were down to the last two presents: Calypso's and mine. He hesitated for a moment, then picked up mine. He turned to Calypso, and, in all his cheesy glory, said, "I'm saving the best for last."

I didn't know whether to gag or cry because somehow, I thought I would always be his best. I mean it's in the title. _Best _friends.

When he opened my present, I'm sure he was surprised by the look on his face.

"You got me tickets to Florida?" he asked, bewildered.

I smiled. "Yup."

I know he's always wanted to go to Florida since we were little. It's got a lot of marine biology programs that he's been interested in.

Percy pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," I replied, giving him a pat on the back.

After he pulled away, he picked up Calypso's present and opened it. Inside were a hemp bracelet and a photograph. He lifted the picture to look at it better, and I leaned over for a closer look as well. It was a picture of Percy and Calypso on, what I supposed was, one of their dates. They looked so cute and perfect for each other in the picture; it made my heart twist uncomfortably.

Percy went to quickly grab a picture frame because he "couldn't wait another moment". The one he got turned out to be one of the two of us, back when we were twelve at summer camp.

He asked me, "You wouldn't mind, right?"

And before I could even say a word, he slid his new picture right on top of ours.

It was at that moment when I snapped.

"You know what?" I exclaimed, standing up. "I do mind."

He frowned at me. "What?"

"You don't have any right to just push our friendship aside to accommodate your precious Calypso, Percy."

"What are you talking about?" he asked; he seemed genuinely confused.

I didn't care because I was on a roll. "You're always putting Calypso first and I'm sick of it. Look, I understand you really like her, and I totally support you on that. But that doesn't mean you can push your friends aside as if they were invisible!"

My voice took on a higher volume in the last couple words.

"Annabeth, I-I didn't know–"

"Of course you knew!" I cut him off. "You should have known that what you're doing is wrong. You should have had the heart to see it."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, threatening to escape.

"I thought you were my best friend," I whispered. "Before Calypso, you told me I was the best. What happened?"

He opened his mouth then closed it again.

I shook my head and walked to the door. I felt all eyes on me as I hurried out and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 21, 2011<strong>_

It's been a week since my outburst, and I didn't talk to Percy until today. I didn't mean to run into him. We had arrived at the corner cafe at exactly the same time. Percy pleaded with me to talk to him for a moment. I agreed, partly because I couldn't refuse that puppy face of his, and partly because I felt guilty.

I apologized as soon as we sat down in a booth.

Percy sighed. "Annabeth–"

I held up a hand to stop him. "No, listen to me. What I said was rude and totally selfish. I shouldn't have spoken at all."

"But what you said was true," said Percy, softly. "You were right. I shouldn't have ignored my best friend for my girlfriend. I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's fine. I just hope things are okay between you two. I hope I didn't scare her off."

"That doesn't matter. I broke up with her."

"What? Why?"

He sighed. "Because she called you a crazy, controlling freak. She told me I couldn't be friends with someone like you. I told her that would never happen, so I dumped her."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

"Yeah." He suddenly grinned. "Nobody gets to call you a freak but me."

I punched his arm, muttering, "Jerk". But I was smiling.

The news made me feel lighter, and I was a lot happier. I had a feeling it had to do with Percy's break-up, though I couldn't tell why…

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 22, 2011<strong>_

I found out why. Not only did I find the answer to why I'm happier, I found the answer to all the other questions I had.

I'm in love with Percy Jackson.

I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize it, but I think I've always loved him deep down. As pathetic as it sounds, I've finally opened my eyes; I've been blind all this time.

Rachel and Thalia had seen it way before. Heck, even Grover probably suspected it. I'm probably the only one who didn't see it… Well, other than Percy.

I think I kept denying it because I was afraid. I was afraid of what he might say, of what he thinks of it all. I mean, I don't know how he feels. Lately, I don't know anything going on in his mind, and I could always read him like a book. Like one of those easy ones with pictures and everything. It's very frustrating, not knowing anything about my best friend anymore.

Anyway, I'll tell him someday. When I'm ready. When I know he'll reciprocate those three words, or even say them first.

Look at me, being all sappy all of a sudden. That idiot should be sorry for making me feel this way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 25, 2011<strong>_

I kissed him today.

It was just a spur of the moment. I wasn't thinking. I think I confused him with the kiss because he just stood there, frozen. I'm not too sure. I just ran away right after, without looking back.

I thought it was…nice. Better than nice.

But who am I to say? It was my first kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 29, 2011<strong>_

He's amazing, he really is. It's why I love him so much. But maybe I should backtrack to earlier today, when it all happened:

You see, Percy and I spent a day at the park in a completely awkward atmosphere. I'm pretty sure both of us were thinking of the kiss. Somehow, we ended up sitting on a bench, an uncomfortable silence thickening the air until I couldn't take it anymore.

However, when I opened my mouth to speak, it was Percy who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

He suddenly took interest in his shoes, as he was avoiding eye contact with me. "I'm sure my reaction when you, um, when you," he cleared his throat and I noted how cute he looked while he was blushing, "kissed me wasn't what you wanted."

_But it's what I expected._

He then turned his gaze to look at me with piercing green eyes.

"I was just shocked that you'd kiss _me_," he explained. "I didn't think that would ever happen."

"Percy–"

"No, hear me out," he interrupted. "I didn't think it would happen, but I've always hoped for it to happen."

My eyes widened.

The next words he uttered were so full of conviction, I almost stopped breathing.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase."

My already wide eyes widened even more, which I didn't think could be possible. I was speechless.

Percy grabbed my hand and continued to look at me with that intense gaze.

"I realized this after I broke up with Calypso. I just knew she wasn't the one for me because I didn't feel as sad as I thought I would. Then I thought about you," a blush crept into his cheeks again, "and everything great about you and I realized that all this time, it was _you_. I mean, I've had a crush on you for so many years, ever since third grade. But, I guess in the end, I never stopped loving you, and–"

I cut him off – by kissing him… It was the only think I could think of, okay? He kissed me back this time, though. It was incredible.

When we pulled away, we were both staring at each other in astonishment. However, a grin stretched across both our faces, and we started laughing uncontrollably.

"I…guess…you…love…me…too," he managed to gasp between laughs.

I chuckled. "Duh, you idiot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 31, 2011<strong>_

It's been two days since we got together.

And I am enjoying every moment of it.

We told everyone that we were official this morning. It was a really bad idea to tell them all at once. I think the neighbors almost called the police because they were being so loud. All of them were talking excitedly, all at once.

Thalia and Rachel linked arms and danced in circles, singing, "We knew it! We knew it!" When they stopped, they whirled on me, pointing their fingers (quite rudely) at me, screaming, "We told you so!"

Really, it was just those two who took it so… enthusiastically, for lack of a better word. Though everyone was excited, they weren't _that _crazy. I'm just glad Thalia didn't start patronizing me for not realizing it sooner.

Percy had a satisfied smile on his face when I turned to look at him. We were sitting beside one another on the couch, his arm around me, with our friends surrounding us. I then realized I was smiling too, because, really, I was happy.

This summer has definitely been an interesting one: I got to see my best friend again. My other friends suspected I had a crush on my best friend. I watched with a broken heart as my best friend dated another girl. I finally realized I was in love with my best friend. And now, my best friend is my boyfriend.

Yeah, life is good.

Because as cheesy as it sounds (and as cheesy as _that _sounds), this summer was one of the best I've ever had. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

So, here are my final words for this summer journal I've kept. It's been an incredible journey, and I'm glad to have poured my feelings into this journal. Someday, maybe I'll let others read this – but not for a very long time. Until that day, this journal has come to a close. I hope to reminisce in the memories tucked into this.

Goodbye.

_~ Annabeth_ _Chase_

**A/N: And that's about it. I'm a little iffy on that ending. It sounds too... I dunno. I can't come up with the word right now, but just know I didn't like it very much. However, it would be very encouraging for some thoughts from any readers out there. If you guys say the ending totally sucked, I will try my best to change it ASAP.**

**Now, it's _Crazy Shameless Advertising Time_! At the beginning of the list, I've got the Prompts. Everyone, the Prompts is a fantastic way for writers such as you and I to express ourselves by stirring up our delicious creative juices. The founders of that forum, Reading-and-Bubbling and vanelo159, put up prompts that you can use to write (just remember to credit them!). Plus, you can join the contest for each prompt and, well, win! (Second place, baby!) It's very fun and very effective; lots of cred. Remember, the Prompts is inspiration.**

**Second on the list: FF authors you must check out - _Cassie's Neighbor, buzzlessbee, Voldiemoldie, donttouchme _(the last two: I'm totally doing it as a favor).**

**Third: I'm starting a blog soon. I'm not really sure where it's headed. I think it will just be a place for me to vent about my life. Something like that. The link will soon be on my profile, so please check it out when you get the chance!**

**Last: I am on a quest everyone. If none of you have read the top part of this monstrous author's note READ THIS! READ IT! Anyway, I have been driven insane in search of this one (maybe two) fanfic. I read it a long time ago, when I barely knew how FanFiction functioned, and I really want to see what it was. The thing is, I have no freaking clue what the story's title or summary was. I tried filtering on the fandom, but that didn't work. So here is my request to all of you: Please help me find this story. All I know is that it's in the PJO fandom and it was about Percy and Annabeth fighting. The one significant detail I remember is that Percy drew Riptide on Annabeth and then she told him that it scared her. That's the only thing that pops out. So please, help a desperate author out and look for this story! I promise you a very nice PRIZE if you can find it. Thank you!**

**(Damn, this A/N was crazy long.)**


End file.
